Mako-Chan's Special Lessons for Dissidia 021
by Starlight AT
Summary: In tandum with Dissidia 021. Mako-chan decides to explain certain stuff concerning Dissidia 021 for the lovely readers! So if you have a question, she's willing to answer! First Lesson: The Name Maybe the Same But it is Not the guy from Devil May Cry! Expect the fourth wall breaking, chibis of both sides, and thousands of shout outs to various series! Rated T for Crude Humor!


**Okay everyone! I have a special treat for you! No it's not a chapter, but rather an explanation of things you have questions about. Such as "What is the name of the world that the Warriors are on?" "What are the weapons of the summoners?" and "What time period does the cycle take place?" Well to help answer these questions, along with any others you may possess, I present to you reading pleasure:**

**Mako-Chan's Special Lessons**

"Hey there everyone! This is Makoto Kurusugawa speaking! And welcome to my Special Lessons! This is my first installment of my guide to the world of Dissidia: 021 Final Fantasy! For these lessons, I'll be talking about many things, from our world, to even the other _Final Fantasy_ worlds! All for the sake of you enjoying and understanding the story! Isn't that wonderful!? I'm so excited! I was never really asked to become a spokesperson! I don't know why but people say it's because I have a tendency to get off track! That never happens! Like this one time when Hikari passed out at the Win-"

"**GET ON WITH IT!"**

Makoto looks at the people behind the camera. Chaos was in a director's chair, Garland at the camera and both warriors of Cosmos and Chaos alike were all there. All super-deformed. All chibi. Makoto placed her hands on her tiny waist.

Don't see how as she's a chibi.

"Oh fine! Don't listen to my story! Ugh, it's because of you people that I get off track!"

"Just...do-the-lesson!" Chaos ordered, trying his best to be frightening. Can you really be frightening as a chibi? Makoto huffed, not scarred by the god's sad attempt at looking evil.

"Hmph! Do you readers see what I have to deal with!? Anyway, I guess I better get to the seminar anyway. For our first commemorative class, we'll be talking about the world that Dissidia: 021 Final Fantasy takes place in!"

"The world is called Mundus. No not as in the main bad guy from Devil May Cry! The world is 50% continent and 50% Ocean. How you ask, well the planet is pretty large, at least the size of Jupiter. Hmm...the author must like Jupiter a lot because in her Crossover that's coming up, she made the planet Erithium just as big! And I'm getting off of content again! Anyway, there are five continents in all. Oriens, where we are right now in the story, Septentrio, Australis and its two broken off islands, Meridianus and Auster, Occidentalis and the island that broke off from it a long time ago, Zephyrus, and the middle continent, Medius. The oceans are called Panthalassa, Tethys, Mirovia, Rheic and Aegir. I won't tell you where all the oceans are because I don't have a map in front of me. Truth be told my worst subject in school was Geography. In fact I copied off of Hikari's notes since she's really smart! Then again I copy all of her notes! I think only Tachibana may be smarter than-**"**

"**Kurusugawa!"**

"Oh alright! Keep your tail on! Anyway, the currency is Gil, of course! This can't be a true Final Fantasy Story without the Gil now can it?! Now about the economy! Economically, were doing just fine. It's been a while since the last war..well really twenty years, but hey we recovered. We are in a sort of national debt but hey we'll get out of it! Now our jobs here, we do everything, from making movies, to teaching magic, to hunting monsters! Oriens is actually the home continent of the famous magic school Oriens Clarant Academia. As a matter of fact one of our cast went there and-"

"**SPOILER ALERT!**" All the warriors chanted at once.

"Eep!" Mako-chan covered her mouth with her tiny hands.

"How many strikes is this now?" Chaos growls.

"Three sir…" Garland muttered.

"Please continue Makoto," The chibi-fied warrior of light asked.

"Oh right! Now, my seminars are basically where the readers could ask me anything and I would answer it, to the best without spoilers, so if you have questions, just ask in reviews and I will answer them in my seminars! So, until next time! See, that's wasn't bad!"

"Your right, it wasn't bad," Chaos mused.

"HAH!"

"It was HORRIBLE! WE HAD TO STOP YOU THREE TIMES!"

"HEY AT LEAST I STOPPED MYSELF THAT LAST TIME!"

"WHERE THE HELL IS GAINSBOROUGH! SHE'S THE ASSIST ONLY CHARACTER! I'M DAMN SURE SHE HAS ENOUGH TIME TO GET OUT OF THE LIFESTREAM AND HELP US!" Chaos cursed the various film crew who were moving about frantically as the producer approached. That producer being Cloud.

"She won't be able to make it for a while,"

"Why not?"

"Sephiroth killed her…again…will Hell gate…while she was praying…for Holy" He mumbled sadly.

"ugh…Cosmos is the Director for next time…"


End file.
